


Danganronpa: A Dream’s End

by Rosie11037, Spinny11037



Category: Danganronpa, Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream SMP AU - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, danganronpa au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blood, Class Trials, Crossover, Danganronpa AU, Danganronpa Elements, Death, Detailed Violence, Execution, Gen, Gore, Hardcore, Hardcore MC, Language, MInecraft Dream Smp, Minecraft, Multiple Deaths, Multiple Murders, Murder, One Life, Perma-Deaths, Personas, Violence, danganronpa - Freeform, dream smp au, it’s legit just their personas, like not literally but you get my point, minecraft smp - Freeform, these aren’t their irl counterparts, they’re actually in the game, trial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie11037/pseuds/Rosie11037, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinny11037/pseuds/Spinny11037
Summary: Currently on hiatus/rewrite. I felt as if I rushed this and I’m not proud of it. Please come back later to read this. Thank you.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Danganronpa: A Dream’s End

**Error**

Unfortunately, the author has decided to take a break from this work and re-write it at a later date.

They felt like it was rushed and they just weren’t proud of it.

Please come back at a later date to see the story unfold!

Thanks,

Monokuma.


End file.
